Metru Nui Civil War
The Metru Nui Civil War, also known as the Matoran Civil War, occurred on the Island City of Metru Nui due to a dispute between Ta-Metru and Po-Metru regarding boundaries and trade. History Minor disputes between the Po-Matoran and the Ta-Matoran evolved into a full scale war after the Po-Matoran sank some transport barges and the Ta-Matoran melted a Po-Metru Warehouse using Molten Protodermis. The Onu-Matoran then allied with the Ta-Matoran while the Le-Matoran allied with the Po-Matoran. The Ko-Matoran attempted to intervene, but due to being ignored, later joined the Po-Matoran. The Ga-Matoran attempted to stay neutral, but failed and eventually allied with the Ta-Matoran. Warfare Arguments between Matoran escalated into combat, and the denizens of Metru Nui began fighting in the streets. Work was eventually abandoned by most Matoran, and large sections of the city were destroyed during the war. Turaga Kailen was ineffective, and could not prevent the fighting. Makuta Mutran unleashed several destructive Rahi into the city, under the cover of the mayhem. Attack on the Strider During the start of the war, a group of Po-Matoran, under the leadership of the Metru Nui City Council member Usik, tried to attack a ship known as the Strider, believing it to have Xian weaponry in its' cargo. Usik was killed in the struggle, which proved to find no weapons of any sort on board, and was simply a case of incorrect intelligence. Most of the sailors were killed and a few Po-Matoran died as well. Ta-Metru Raids and Occupation The Le-Matoran began launching raids on Ta-Metru, that met with limited success. They soon brought a tank into play, using it against the Ta-Matoran forces, proving unstoppable, even against the enemy Kanoka. General Teles personally got involved and saw to its' destruction by sacrificing a few men. The Le-Matoran however still managed to occupy part of Ta-Metru as a result of this assault. Guerrilla Tactics by the "Submerged" An Onu-Matoran named Allun began to raise the morale of various Onu-Matoran with the help of Kohaku's preaching. He organized a guerrilla group called the ''Submerged'', attacking Po-Metru and Ko-Metru, usually in the dead of night and with the intent to cripple, not kill. His tactics garnered the attention of Teles, who gave him the honorary title of Lieutenant, and dispatched the trio of Terin, Lesh, and Hallah to find him and learn his skills for use by the Ta-Matoran. Battle of the Coliseum Toru began to place men inside of the Colisum, soon assembling a large siege force. He attempted to outlast Turaga Kailen and the Council and establish control over them, limiting the enemy morale. His plans were foiled when Teles and his army made a surprise attack, using sentries on the inside to give a signal and slow Toru's men down. The battle raged from there, with Teles having the advantage due to his unexpected entrance, forcing Toru to flee to Le-Metru, but soon another tank appeared to attack Teles' army. Teles managed to see to the destruction of the tank by using the projectile it launched against it with a Teleportation Kanoka, and fled with his army to Po-Metru. Valley of Despair After fleeing to Po-Metru, the army took up temporary residence in Po-Metru's Valley of Despair, hoping to use it as a launching point to eventually get at Toru and his high command. Due to the heat and terrible conditions, villagers soon tried to defect, giving a one week ultimatum to Teles, who sent out for Kohaku. When Kohaku finally arrived and delivered his speech within a few days, the soldiers were brought back under control. As the unit readied their attack against General Toru, a unit of the Soldaat mercenary force attacked the army, forcing them to abandon their positions and retreat, butchering any of them who stood their ground. Second Battle of the Coliseum When the forces fled from the Valley of Despair, some of them took up residence at the Coliseum and armed it in preparation for another potential attack. The Ta-Matoran, Onu-Matoran, and Ga-Matoran numbered around fifty, and waited one week before the enemy forces, alongside the Soldaat, attacked. The battle was a Pyrrhic victory, with at least some Soldaat being killed to weaken their numbers, though far too many deaths occurred on the Ta-Matoran side; with everyone in the arena eventually being killed, and only a few having fled. Second Battle of Ta-Metru After having fled the Valley of Despair, most of the army returned to Ta-Metru. While there, Lesh searched for his friends for a week, but never found them. After the week of preparation, Teles received news, which he assumed was for reinforcements, but it was a report that the Le-Matoran were attacking. Teles organized his men and tried to fight, but his army was outmatched by the sudden attack from two sides and forced to retreat to an unknown position. Turaga Kailen's Execution The Solaat used their position at the Coliseum to bring many Matoran around and tell them that they were going to eliminate the Turaga. The people argued against them and tried to stop the Soldaat, but they were given more power by the Po-Matoran army to do what they pleased. They drew Kailen out of the Coliseum and gave her one chance to state what she wanted to. Her words spurred the people, but she was still executed. Battles and Capture of Ko-Metru A joint unit of the Submerged, Onu-Matoran soldiers, and the leadership of the Ta-Matoran Colonel, Jev led to a battle in Ko-Metru. The Onu-Matoran forces used assassinations to cut down the enemy forces, and infiltrated the base of the enemy leader, Lieutenant Korv. They offered him surrender or death, but killed him anyway, so he couldn't get in the way. They began to plot how best to spread the news of the fall of Ko-Metru, and about how it evened the war again, for the time, and that it was the best position they could possibly hold at this point in the war. Onu-Matoran later began to flood the city to help occupy it, while the enemy soldiers were kept under watch, and the civilians were sent away to Le-Metru. Jev later gave a rallying speech to the people, while Kohaku gave smaller speeches, as usual, to also rally the people. During this speech, Jev was assassinated by a Soldaat member, causing Terin to have to give a speech to keep the men in line. A new commander, Colonel Neth was put in charge, and Allun began to get his men ready to attack Le-Metru, while the Soldaat were ready to attack Ko-Metru. They arrived the next day to find some of the Metru burning and covered in ice due to the Dome's rain systems. Allun and the Submerged attacked the Soldaat forces, causing some damage, and fled. Qas stepped on a mine on accident, dying. The Soldaat, Le-Matoran and Ko-Matoran forces moved into the Metru, but were killed by hidden mines, hidden soldiers, and the slick conditions all used in conjunction. The Soldaat and the other attacking forces lost many men in total, and sent a message to Neth, asking for the Soldaat to be allowed to leave peacefully, by message from their new leader. Neth allowed them to leave, as he responded, but told a commander to get his men ready to slaughter the Solaat upon their depart. Battle at Sea When the Turtle was being completed, the Po-Matoran launched an attack at the Ga-Metru coast, being the first sea battle of the war. The Turtle was forced into deployment for the first time. The Ga-Matoran used a V'' shaped fleet, while the Po-Matoran used heavily armored ships to attack. Both sides leapt to enemy ships for close combat, and used arrows to attack from a distance. The ''Turtle went into battle, causing some damage to the enemy fleet, sinking some of the boats. However, as a result, the Ga-Matoran fleet became trapped from the large, sunken ships blocking their way. Soon, as the Turtle came back for a reload on bombs and air, the enemy saw it and fired on it, causing it to rise to the surface before the pilot drowned. The Turtle was captured, and the Ga-Matoran fleet was circled around, capturing it and ending the battle. New Economies and Economic Warfare The two sides began to create new economies for themselves, issuing new widget currency to their various Metrus, made of stone, with the symbols of their main Metrus imprinted upon the currency. The merchants weren't very pleased, but got paid anyway. The Po-Matoran began to create money similar to the Ta-Matoran side, but instead made it weaker. They began to buy out the Ta-Matoran markets, using their fake money, which broke down within about one week, crippling the Ta-Matoran's sides economy. Siege and Battle of Po-Metru A month after the Battle at Sea, and after the economic warfare began, the Ta-Matoran and Onu-Matoran began to lay siege to Po-Metru, slowly invading over the course of an entire year. No battles occurred for the most part, and they continued to move on, cutting off parts of Po-Metru and taking what they could. The slaves that the Po-Matoran had began to dig, while artillery was built at the shoreline and Turtle models were created to attack the sea blockade. The Soldaat never appeared, presumably due to pay disputes, and Ko-Metru was left to be defended by minimal manpower. The slaves began to dig trenches for the sake of battle and for escape. By the year's end, the Ta and Onu-Matoran had overrun the capital area of Po-Metru, entering into battle which the Po-Matoran lost, forcing Toru to flee to sea, and leaving Po-Metru as a Ta-Matoran occupied area. Le-Matoran Rebels After capturing Po-Metru, Terin, Hallah and Lesh were sent with an officer, Xac, towards Le-Metru to get three rebels to join in the fight. These three warriors, Fang, Claw and Talon used Rahi in order to fight the Soldaat forces, driving them off. The Soldaat Depart and the Battle of Ga-Metru Soon after the Le-Matoran rebels fought, the Soldaat headed north towards Ga-Metru, while a ship of theirs came in at the harbor. Xac rallied his men while Teles kept the bulk of his forces in Po-Metru, expecting an assault to come in there. He desired to raze the Metru, but his advisers prevented him from doing so. Meanwhile, thirty men under Xac had built themselves a small fortress at the entrance of Ga-Metru and waited. When the Soldaat arrived, their commander, Brigadier Zewn stated that their time in the war was up, and departed to their ship. As the other enemy forces arrived, they attacked in a blind rage at one hundred and fifty to thirty men. The thirty Ta-Matoran were able to overcome the Po-Matoran joint coalition, killing nearly one hundred before the current commander surrendered. The Ta-Matoran lost only three soldiers. Capture of Teles Teles eventually returned to Ga-Metru and then headed on towards Ta-Metru, desiring his homeland back. He went on ahead of his main army with a troop of royal guards, which made it to the Metru. His guards were slaughtered and he was captured soon after they arrived. Teles was imprisoned in his own Metru by the Le-Matoran forces, while the army was unable to win and free him. Small Skirmishes Over four hundred years, as Teles was in prison, there were small battles occurring all across Metru Nui. The Ta-Matoran forces continued to gain some ground, but also lost much of it, and vice-versa with the Po-Matoran forces. Nobody was able to hold much ground, and the Ta-Matoran continued to lose. Even with the morale boost of the loss of the Soldaat, the Ta-Matoran were unable to get any farther, even with the dire need of rescuing their leader. Capture of Ga-Metru During the four hundred years of combat, Ga-Metru fell to the Po-Matoran. Attack on Po-Metru After the capture of Ga-Metru, the Po-Matoran set their sights on their home and went after Po-Metru. Release of Teles Soon after Po-Metru was attacked, the Ta-Matoran shifted their focus towards saving Teles. They fought like Rahi, brutally fighting, unable to be controlled. They continued to fight wildly, overcoming the odds with all of their pent up rage released. Teles was released by an unknown Ta-Matoran, and then a Po-Matoran appeared soon after, forcing him to go to peace talks with Toru while chaotic battles raged through Ta-Metru; the soldiers only under control because of Teles, despite the evils he had committed during the war. Archives Massacre Miserix eventually ordered his trusted lieutenant, Teridax, to halt the fighting. Teridax captured the Po-Matoran leader, General Toru, and took him to the Archives with an honor guard. He then freed Teles from his prison and took an honor guard and the Ta-Matoran General to the Archives as well. He had the two be ready to discuss peace, but actually released the exhibits on them. The honor guards and Generals fought side-by-side, fighting as one for survival. They held strong, but were soon overcome by the exhibits, including Rahi and Rahkshi. As the soldiers were slaughtered, a mysterious vicious looking being appeared and spirited the Generals away. The rest of the soldiers managed to escape as a device neutralized the Rahi forces. When the soldiers went topside, they were nearly attacked, but explained to the Onu-Matoran what happened. Upon their return, the Rahi had all returned to stasis and the machine was gone. It became common knowledge that only a Makuta could have done this. As such, even though this battle brought an end to the fighting, it gave the Brotherhood of Makuta a very bad reputation in Metru Nui. Aftermath In order to prevent similar problems, the Makuta were each assigned various regions of the Matoran Universe to watch over. Teridax was assigned Metru Nui, as a prize for stopping the war. The Matoran of Metru Nui came to view the Makuta with distrust and fearful respect. The Order of Mata Nui banished the war leaders to [[The Pit|''"The Pit"]], and placed an agent in the city to head off future problems, as there were no Toa based on Metru Nui at the time. Appearances *Through My Own Eyes'' *''The Mutran Chronicles'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: World'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Events Category:Matoran Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Koji